Killing for Friendship
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: A new student arrives at McKinely and becomes Kitty's best friend. What happens when she becomes Obessive? Can someone save Kitty before her new BFF goes too far? Jitty, Ryley. Rated T for Language and Violence.


Killing for Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters! I do own my OC Carly though...**

Summary: A new student becomes Kitty's best friend... What happens when she starts becoming obsessive? So obsessed that she would kill to have Kitty all to herself.

Chapter 1: Back in Session

* * *

_Excerpt from Carly Taylor's Diary_

_Monday, July 31 2015_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can remember the day I met Kitty Wilde like it was only yesterday. It was August 18, 2014 to be exact, a day I could never forget! It was the first day of junior year, my parents forced me to switch schools and move to Ohio. I hated them so much for it, but I forgave them, because that's how I met Kitty. It was like meant to be, for me to move to McKinely High. I was fated to attend McKinely, and I was meant to meet Kitty. Don't you believe in fate?_

_But this diary is not about me, it's about Kitty and all her glory. Let me start by saying that I do not, and will never, refer to Kitty as Kitty-Cat, Cat, Kit, or Kit-Cat. It's only Kitty! I know she hates when people call her by some cheesy nickname, people can be so nosy, but I know better than that._

_It was actually that adorkable Marley Rose that introduced us. She's such a sweetheart, but so very annoying and naïve. I had bio with her luckily Kitty was in that class too. It was a little irritating at first- having Marley tag along everywhere with Kitty like a lost puppy. It's actually kind of pathetic, but that's Marley for you. She claimed to be Kitty's best friend, but we all know best friends wouldn't betray each other._

_It still hurts me to think that Kitty doesn't think of me as her true and only best friend, but she'll come around in no time. I know she will._

_- Carly Taylor_

* * *

"So I heard we have Mr. Schue for History this year, again." Marley Rose complained as she stuffed her backpack into her locker, her brown hair falling in front of her eyes. It was the first day of school, they were starting their junior year and couldn't wait for their second to last year to be over with.

"I'm pretty sure he teaches like every grade... We just got lucky to have him two years in a row!" Kitty Wilde rolled her eyes in response as she leaned against Marley's locker.

"Let's just hurry to class before he goes on one of his famous rants again." Marley said with a laugh.

"Yes, run forest run!" Kitty giggled as they turned the corner.

"Have you met the new girl yet?" Marley asked as they walked down the hall.

"What new girl?" Kitty shook her head.

"There's some new chick that moved her from like California or something... I think her name is Carly something or another, she is in my bio class." Marley explained.

Kitty shrugged. "Oh? Never heard of her..."

Just then Unique walked up to them. "Does anything have World History for first period?"

Kitty and Marley waved to their friend. "Hi Unique."

"Hey girls!" Unique replied with a smile as she walked next to them.

"Nope, I've got Math." Kitty said with a sigh.

"And I've got English." Marley said.

"This sucks! I wish we had at least one class together." Unique sighed, disappointed.

"Tell me about it..." Kitty trailed off as they climbed the steps and entered the second floor.

"This is my stop. Bye ladies." Unique said waving before going to History class.

Marley and Kitty continued down the hall to their respective classes.

"I heard Carly is in Math first period too. As least you have her to talk to." Marley suggested.

"She'll have to do, just until I can see you guys at lunch." Kitty joked.

"Okay, bye Kitty-Cat." Marley teased with a wave before going to English.

Kitty finished her walk and entered room 109, her 11th grade math class.

Immediately, Kitty spotted the new girl, Carly Taylor. She was petite, no taller than 5'4 and she had golden blonde hair, piercing green eyes and a glowing summer tan. Kitty recognized her from the many days she and Marley spent at the country club. Kitty had seen Carly there once or twice.

Seeing as every other seat was taken, Kitty plopped down next to Carly, setting her books down in front of her.

"Um, hi you must be new here." Kitty smiled politely.

"Hi Kitty! Yes I'm new here, just moved from Cali." Carly said ecstatically, holding her hand out for Kitty to shake. "I'm Carly."

"Clearly, you already know my name, may I ask how?" Kitty curiously asked.

"Everyone knows who you are! Plus I heard some people talking about you since your a cheerleader and all, and I've seen you a few times this summer." Carly smiled widely. "I bumped into you and spilled my ice cream."

"Now it all makes sense." Kitty was mortified when her new suit got ruined, she remembers how now: Carly.

"I just love Mathematics! Don't you?" Carly asked, her wide eyes twinkling up at her.

"Yeah sure." Kitty shot the girl a fake smile. She hated Math class.

"I wonder if we have any other classes together... Lets check!" Carly suggested and before Kitty could protest Carly grabbed Kitty's schedule from her desk and compared it with her own.

"Wow, we have like 5 classes together and the same lunch period!" Carly said in amazement.

"Yippee. I have lunch with Marley too." Kitty said with a nervous glance.

"Forming a great idea: How about we have lunch together!" Carly wondered with a huge, anxious grin.

"Um... Sure?" Kitty didn't want to be rude, I mean last year she had no friends and was trying not to be that big of a bitch this year. How harmless was one lunch?

"Yay!" Carly smiled as the teacher ranted on and on about Algebra. Who cares, who could focus when Kitty Wilde just invited her to lunch!


End file.
